


Parasitic Beginnings

by Monsterunderthefedora



Category: Skullgirls, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-18 04:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13092390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora
Summary: Filia won the skull heart becoming the next skullgirl after saving her best friend. Now Samson finds a new host in young Izuku but now seven years later after a series of events Izuku and his friends are forced to try finally destroying the heart once and for all.





	1. Walk Home

"-fuck you, ya shitty ass hair piece!"

"Why don't you take that attitude and shove it up your ass "Kaachan". Where it can join your head!"

"The hell you say to me?"

"Your heard me dumb ass." Izuku rolled his eyes as his parasite and only friend continued to argue. At this point he had learned to ignore their arguing but it didn't stop annoying him when they did this. Coming to a corner Kaachan looked at Izuku annoyed.

"Tell that stupid thing in your head to go kill itself Izuku."

"Kaachan, if he dies I die."

"Can you at least you're it in a bun or something so I don't have to fucking hear it?"

"See you later Kaachan."

"Whatever." Kaachan walked one way and Izuku walked the other as Samson grumbled from atop his head.

"Why the hell are you friends with that little shit anyway? Can't you find some that aren't little pricks?"

"Samson, be nice."

"With that kid? Not a chance in Hell." Samson went with after he said that, the two walking in relative silence when the parasite felt something...off. "Izuku, stop."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"There's something else here but I can't see it."

"Samson, what are you talking about?" Izuku looked around, "I don't see anyth-" Izuku was cut off as something jumped on him knocking him to the ground, unable to struggle except for his slightly free right fingers that spasmed as he felt himself trying to breathe again. He could vaguely hear Samson calling out as his vision began to blur unsure what was happening as his eyes started to slowly close before passing out.

~~

"-zuku? Honey are you okay?" The Green haired boy looked up at his mother who was worriedly looking over him as he looked down to see he was in a hospital bed.

"Lady, I already told you. He's fine. Just a bruise or two-"

"M-mommy? What's that voice? And why does my head feel weird?"

"Izuku!" The woman wrapped her son in a tight hug as the boy looked around confused.

"What happened?"

"Izuku....on the way home you....you-"

~~

"-you son of a bitch!" Izuku suddenly woke up, gasping for air. "Jesus Christ, took you long enough Izuku."

"Samson? Wha....what happened?"

"You were attacked by a the sludge villain young man," the fourteen years old looked over to see a tall, skinny blonde man staring at him with sunken in eyes, "I heard that creature on your head calling for help and rushed to scene. Luckily he I managed to subdue him but your were already passed out so I had to give you CPR and...." The man kept explaining what happened but Izuku could only awkwardly stare at the man awkwardly as he tried figuring out how he managed to save Izuku and why his face looked so strangely familiar.


	2. Chasing the Purple Rabbit

"You okay there kid?" The blonde man helped Izuku up as the the boy felt Samson rub his head.

"Uh, y-yeah I'm fine. Thanks for the help but what happened?"

"You were attacked by a villain when All Might came along to save you. I just gave you CPR."

"Thanks-wait All Might saved me?!"

"Yep." Samson comes in from on top of Izuku's head. "Punched the shit out the guy before disappearing."

"Wow! That's so awesome! Why couldn't I have been awake for it? Samson when we get home you're telling me everything."

"Shouldn't you thank the guy who helped you breath again first?"

"Oh, uh, right. Thanks Mr...."

"Yagi. Yagi, Toshinori."

"Thank you Mr. Yagi. Since you helped me maybe you're like to come over for dinner tonight?"

"Well-"

"We're a little busy," Izuku's head looked around as he heard a new voice. "Down here." Izuku's eyes locked onto a small shape near the the man's feet. It was what looked like a...purple bunny? Wearing a camo vest with an eyepatch and a sniper rifle hanging off her back. Because Izuku could question it any further he felt Samson move him closer to the rabbit.

"SOGEKI?! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"Samson, glad to see you're still around." The sarcasm in the rabbit's voice was apparent.

"You know each other?" Izuku asked confused as he stared at the bunny.

"Yeah she's a good for nothing, ungrateful dick weed with a stick so far up that ass you can see it when she talks."

"I see you haven't changed in the slightest. Unfortunately we don't have time to catch up at me and Toshinori have some place important to go. It was nice meeting you Midoriya." The bunny turned around and began yanking the tall man away leaving Izuku and Samson alone again. Still confused, Izuku craned his eyes to look at his parasite.

"What the hell was that about? How do you know Sogeki? Is she a parasite too?"

"Artificial: and she's fucking awful. Probably belongs to tall, blonde and stupid."

"Hey, be nice. He saved my life with...All Might..."

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Your stupid love struck for All Might look."

"I don't have...that...face."

"Your always talk weird when you make that face. I don't need to see you to know when you're doing it. Now get a move on before something else attacks your stupid ass."

"Can you go five words without cursing?"

"What the fuck do you think?"


	3. Artificial

"You're thinking about this way too much," Samson rolled his eyes as his host ran down the sidewalk to UA for the entrance exams. "With me, there's no way you won't get in."

"Actually....that's the thing." Izuku came to a stop on the sidewalk. He reached into his pocket and pulled out some hair bands. "I'm gonna do this without you."

"You what?!" Izuku grabbed Samson but the parasite struggled back. "Ah hell no-I am not fucking letting you do this shit."

"It's just for a few hours!"

"No-"

"Stop fighting me!" Izuku struggled when he noticed a woman staring at him on the street. He smiled sheepishly before going back to trying to get Samson reigned in.

"No way in hell."

"Please? I'll buy you a hamburger later."

"....two and we have a deal." Samson sagged and Izuku tied him up in a bun before he started jogging to UA again. He didn't notice the figure watching him from a distance.

~~

"Entrance exams are today." Shoto didn't look up from his breakfast as his father came into the room. "Remember not to screw this up. I don't want to be seen as a failure for not training you properly."

"Yes father."

"Don't forget to use the gift I gave you." Endeavor stared at the series of tattoos that decorated his son's arms. The teen flinched as his dad grabbed his arm and traced the designs. "I paid a lot of money for this." He let go as the clock loudly chimed. "Now get ready or you're going to be late."

"Yes father..."


End file.
